1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal generator of the type having a plurality of keys in which the different signals are generated when the keys are depressed, and more particularly a signal generator of the type generating the signals including the timing signals when the keys are depressed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of keys are arrayed on a keyboard in order to enter the input information into an electronic desktop calculator. The keyboard generates the specific signal depending upon a key depressed. One of the requirements for a signal generator incorporated in the keyboard is that the signal lines for transmitting the signals generated by the signal generator is reduced in number. In the conventional signal generators, the signal lines are provided for all of the key switches so that when one of the key switches is closed the DC signal may be derived through the signal line connected to the closed key switch. Therefore, the number of signal lines is increased as the number of key or key switches is increased.